Funfilled Spy Luckyuro
was a former member of the Deboth Army, serving as Joyful Knight Candelilla's lieutenant. She now supports Candelilla in mentoring the Kyoryugers. Character History Luckyuro awoke with the rest of the Deboth Army. She made the fewest monsters compared to her fellow knights but is responsible for causing them to grow in size after their defeat using Restoration Water. She acts as a spy for the Deboth Army. Supporting Space War God Voldos on Deboth's behalf, Luckyuro fought with the Deboth Knights to support Vaglass Avatars Enter and Escape in defending Voldos' satellite against the Go-Busters and Kyoryu Silver. Engaging Yellow Buster Powered Custom alongside Candelilla, Luckyuro was beaten back by the Rapid Kick but soon overwhelmed the three Go-Busters by performing a combined Deboth Finish with the Knights. However, the Go-Busters perservered and fought back against the Deboth Army, with Luckyuro and Candelilla being bested by Yellow Buster. Joined by Beet Buster and Stag Buster, the Go-Busters performed their own team finisher which forced the Deboth Knights to fall back. She enjoys reading manga, being an avid follower of Yuu Aoyagi's Love Be Ball Touchdown, of which Amy Yuuzuki is coincidentally also a fan. She has a tendency from time to time to become distracted during missions, such as reading the latest issue of LoveTouch while trying to destroy the Kyoryugers' base. She begins having doubts about the Deboth Army's cause to wipe out humanity when, after a conversation with Amy (who was unknowingly visiting Luckyuro after she assumed the identity of a fan who'd written a letter to Yuu Aoyagi, and Shinya asked the Kyoryuger to stand in for him since "Yuu Aoyagi" is a feminine pen name), she realizes that it would mean the end of her favorite manga series. After Deboth awakens a second time and merges with the Frozen Castle, the new Deboth commanders can grow on their own without Restoration Water and so Chaos fires Luckyuro, who runs away. Candelilla goes after Luckyuro and Aigaron finds them, to warn them that Deboth wants them all dead (mainly because Candelilla's concern for Luckyuro had been misinterpreted as an attempt at an uprising; Aigaron, having overheard the conversation, was savagely attacked, but escaped to warn them). Icerondo finds and attacks the three. Candelilla and Luckyuro mourn for Aigaron after he dies and decide to turn against Deboth. During the final battle, Luckyuro finds out about the battle in the underworld and uses the lantern so both Candelilla and Luckyuro could enter the underworld. Candelilla assists in defeating Chaos and destroying the core, and Torin tells them to live their lives as they see fit, before they are blown from the exploding underworld. Days after Deboth's defeat, the two wonder how they were going to live their new lives now. They decide to help people, starting with a crying girl, who Luckyuro gives a lollipop to. ToQger vs. Kyoryuger Seeing the 'unlucky' plight of the ToQgers and Kyoryugers during the emergence of Deboth's creator, Creator Devius, Luckyuro and Candelilla go to pray at a shrine for help. Through their call for aid, the extra Kyoryugers, Yuko, Shinya, Yayoi, and Dantetsu, are summoned to help their friends, lending a hand in destroying the awakened Creator Devius. Brave When the Neo Deboth Army emerged in South Korea, Luckyuro and Candelilla aided Torin's spirit in assembling a team of residents to become the Kyoryuger Brave. 2114 s.]] 100 years after the defeat of Transcendenterfly God Deboth, Luckyuro (now known as ) serves as an assistant to Candelilla, who has become the mentor to a new team of Kyoryugers. Following Arslevan's defeat, she was about to revive him with Restoration Water out of habit when Candelilla stopped her, reminding her that they were on the Kyoryugers side. Personality Luckyuro shares many personality traits with Candelilla in that she is goofy and loves to have fun. She is also easily distracted while on missions. Following the defeat of Deboth, she and Candelilla like to bring happiness to people. Arsenal * Luckyuro carries a pumpkin-like watering can that is filled with aka , which is a fluid that intensifies anything made from Deboth cells. It can enlarge Debo Monsters when used on them. Dogold and Debo Viruson once took the can and poured a lot of Joyro into a nearby dam in order to help Deboth revive. * Luckyuro also carries a red squeaky hammer as a weapon as well as a red baseball bat she once used against Torin. * She also carries a special ball that was given to her by Chaos which Luckyuro dubbed the . It makes any Giant Deboth Warrior shrink down to normal size by extracting the Restoration Water out of their system (making them turn gold in the process) or vice-versa by hit. It was first used against a scared revived Deboth. * The is one of the items Luckyuro keeps in her , and is another item given to her by Chaos, offscreen. It looks like an ordinary Jack-o'-lantern, but it is used by the Deboth to freely travel into Deboth Hell without being attacked by the Spirits of fallen Deboth monsters. Chaos had forgotten to take back this item, which inevitably lead to his death following Torin and the Spirit Rangers' attack on Deboth Hell. * She has a special violin that she plays to accompany Candelilla singing. Legend Sentai Devices is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboth Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the female Gokaigers, into Luckyuro. - Zyudenchi= This Zyudenshi was released alongside DX Brave Kyoryuzin. }} Debo Monsters *Debo Akkumoon *Debo Zaihodoron Monsters Enlarged Super Sentai Battle Base Behind the Scenes Portrayal Luckyuro is voiced by Telebi-kun, January 2013Telebi Magazine, January 2013 who also portrayed her human disguise in Brave 40: Good and Cool! It's Tough Being an Old Man. Her suit actor is Conception Luckyuro was designed by character designer K-SuKe, who worked on the majority of the Deboth Army for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Notes *Height: 192 cm *Weight: 156 kg *Luckyuro represents the "fun" of the Japanese expression "Kidoairaku", which represents the gamut of human emotion: joy, sorrow, anger and fun. *Luckyuro always mimics the Kyoryugers' pre-transformation dances when she is with Candelilla. *Following several members of the Deboth Army's motif from the Wizard of Oz novel, Luckyuro is based on Scarecrow, one of the characters of the novel. * Following the playing card-suits asssignment motif on the backs of the five Deboth generals, Luckyuro is Diamonds (♦), represented by a diamond-like green patch on her back. **Similarly, while Luckyuro's appearance can be related to that of a rag doll, she also closely resembles a scarecrow. *She and Candelilla are currently the only Deboth capable of assuming a human form. (Besides Torin, if you count him being a former Deboth member). *In episode 14 of Kyoryuger, when the team confronted Luckyuro in the Spirit Base, she can bite despite not seeing her mouth move nor seeing teeth. *Luckyuro made an appearance in Kyoryuger: Final Live Tour and she was put under control by Chaos renaming her Unluckyuro. Appearances See Also References Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Deboth Army Category:Sentai Allies Category:Monster Enlargers Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Monster Creator